A Invenção da Solidão
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: Ela vive sozinha, em um mundo que acabou"


**Ship:** Tom/Ginny  
**Gênero:** Angust  
**Spoilers:** 2  
**Capa:** http: // i102. photobucket. com/ albums/ m109/ kollynew/ invenodasolido. jpg  
**Observação:** U.A.

* * *

**A Invenção da Solidão**

_por Kollynew_

_

* * *

  
_

Ela vive em um mundo que acabou. Nada nasce ali, nada morre. Nem mesmo o tempo existe. Um mundo que eu criei, tecendo seu espaço e estrutura com linhas feitas de pensamentos adolescentes que tomavam forma através de pena e nanquim. Um mundo de traços objetivos e cores sólidas, onde nada nasce, nada morre e só o eterno existe.

Não há espaço para criação nesse universo que eu inventei e para onde arrastei uma alma de cores claras para se unir a mim. Por suas palavras pude medir o tempo, por seus pensamentos pude redefinir o sentido da minha existência e por suas revelações tracei novos objetivos. Não foi difícil decidir que a queria comigo, imaginando que seria uma fonte de poder eterna da qual beberia sem que se esgotasse, mas, na medida em que o tempo passou, o quadro se inverteu. Eu percebi que não havia possibilidade de dividirmos o mesmo universo. Meu mundo era o dela. Seu corpo era meu. Sua mente e suas linhas me pertenciam e o mundo que acabou se tornou seu lar.

Antes de conhecer suas letras, eu apenas existia no meu espaço sem tempo, talvez esperando que algo acontecesse, mesmo que não houvesse pelo que esperar. Não havia tempo para medir, não havia noite ou dia, apenas a eternidade no escuro.

Eternidade e lembranças de dezesseis anos de uma vida. Memórias que dividi com ela, memórias que eu inventei para ela, histórias que tentei roubar para que meu mundo se tornasse mais real e atrativo para sua curiosidade. Foi assim que eu me tornei real, assim ela desejou. Uma criança inocente, boba, mas inegavelmente útil. Tão diferente de mim que me perguntei diversas vezes até quando aquilo duraria. Quanto ainda faltava para que ela percebesse minhas reais intenções? E quanto tempo faltava para eu finalmente abandoná-la a própria sorte no mundo que eu criei.

* * *

_Se eu tivesse de encontrar um lugar para nascer, eu entendo que não deveria ser aqui, mas eu vivo em um mundo que acabou. Está escuro e eu tenho medo, mas não existe ninguém que possa me ajudar. Está frio. Está frio, escuro, e eu estou só, porque nesse mundo não há ninguém além de mim, pois nada nasce e nada morre. Tudo já está morto, até mesmo eu. _

_Eu o vi. Tom. O mesmo que respondia meus pensamentos, o mesmo que me deu conselhos e que ouviu minhas tristezas. Ele apareceu para mim pouco antes de tudo se tornar esse mundo. O mundo que ele inventou para mim. Meu mundo. Só meu, porque não há mais nada aqui. Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Aqui o tempo não existe, mas sinto que estou velha. Minha alma é tão antiga que já não recordo mais de minha vida antes do mundo ruir diante dos olhos negros de Tom, mas eu torço a cada fio de pensamento que tenho para que ele me responda de novo._

_Eu escrevo, escrevo e escrevo, mas Tom não retorna. Ele também não existe aqui. Não podemos viver no mesmo mundo. Tom saiu, eu entrei. E agora, Tom? O que eu faço? Estou sozinha em um mundo que acabou. Um mundo que você criou e me aprisionou, como se ele ainda existisse apenas para que você possa me chamar de "sua"._

_Tom, agora que tudo o que compartilhávamos acabou, o que você vai fazer? Pergunto-me se você pode me ver. Pergunto-me se você se esqueceu de mim. Pergunto-me se você sequer sabe quem eu sou._

_

* * *

  
_

Ela percebeu tarde demais que as minhas palavras não eram sinceras, mas precisei deixá-la partir para o meu mundo repleto de monotonia e vazio. Eu não esqueci, sei quem ela é e o que ela foi. Tenho gravado em minha memória os olhos cor de chocolate, ingênuos, solitários, ansiosos por um pouco de atenção e carinho. Eu dei tudo o que ela precisou e, em troca, ela me deu forças suficientes para que eu deixasse o meu mundo, ganhasse liberdade, pudesse novamente ver o tempo passar. Um mundo que não é estático, um mundo onde posso desenvolver minhas habilidades, onde posso reinar.

Um mundo assim, tão complexo, não precisa dela. Não precisa de sua inocência infantil, nem dos seus olhos suplicantes e do seu desejo por atenção. Ela está bem em meu mundo, onde nada vive e nada morre. Nada muda. Apenas o que está morto não pode se transformar e no meu mundo sem tempo não há vida alguma que possa se modificar. Tudo o que existe é a eternidade.

Assim, ela se tornou uma garota que vive sozinha em um mundo que já acabou. Uma criança que vive em um mundo imóvel e inabitado. Naquele lugar, nada existe além dela.

O meu mundo, minha mente, minha alma.

Tudo é ela.

Tudo é dela.

Ela é assim.

**-X-**

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos à Dark, que betou, a fic e a todos os integrantes da Raven que participaram do Amigo Secreto de Natal. Essa fic é dedicada à Sweet, minha amiga secreta, que compartilha o mesmo amor por TG que eu. Espero que goste ^^

* * *


End file.
